


Being a friend

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max is not keen on meeting Daniel's friend Jean-Eric Vergne. As he's not sure how the man feels about him for obvious reasons. But finds they are more alike then he thinks.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Being a friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to type up this story for a very long time, hence the fact that this is set about half a year ago! After writing and rewriting I feel like it's finally ready to be posted.

Anxiousness filled him as Max followed Daniel to the front door. He didn’t want to be here and a voice in his head screamed at him to run. The only reason he didn’t, was because he knew it was important for Daniel for him to be here. You see the Aussie had scheduled a visit to his friend and former team mate Jean-Eric Vergne. Max personally didn’t know the man, which wasn’t surprising as Vergne was the one that had to make place for Carlos and him at Toro Rosso back in the day. A decision that had hit the Frenchman hard according to Daniel. So no, Max didn’t feel comfortable meeting the man. But Daniel had asked and he found himself unable to say no.

Now that he was actually here he could only hope Vergne wasn’t one to hold a grudge. Especially against him or else this meeting would be very awkward. Not to mention it would put Daniel in a tough position and Max didn’t want that. He could handle the Frenchman’s anger directed at him, but he couldn’t stand the idea that it could damage Daniel’s friendship with Vergne. And that was not something he want to have on his conscience.

A hand grabbed his, startling a little as he felt a squeeze. “Relax, you’re over thinking things” Daniel said and Max silently cursed the fact that his boyfriend could read him so easily. “Now take a breath, because he doesn’t hate” Daniel continued teasingly. “I wouldn’t have brought you along if he did.” Now that made sense, but Max still struggled to fully believe him. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Daniel, who huffed out a laugh and bumped their shoulders together. “You’re being ridiculous.” Pecking Max on the lips. Stunning Max enough that Daniel had knocked before he knew it or could try to stop him. Swallowing he backed the bile trying to rise in his throat. His nerves fully settling in as he released there was no going back now.

But before his panic could fully surface the door opened, revealing a smiling Vergne. _“Bonjour_” the Frenchman greeted them enthusiastically, enveloping Daniel in a hug.

“Good to see you mate” Daniel grinned. Patting the man’s back, before pulling back. “I’d like you to meet Max.” Circling an almost proud arm around Max his waist, urging him to take a step closer.

Max felt a little overwhelmed as he was suddenly face to face with the man, who smiled at him kindly, stretching out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Max. I’m Jev.” Still a little tense Max shook the man’s hand, giving him a little smile. Vergne glanced over to Daniel with a teasing twinkle in his eye. “I’ve heard so much about you.” Feeling his cheeks heat up, Max looked at Daniel through his lashes, a bit taken back when he noticed the man blush as well. “Do come in” the Frenchman urged them on and Max felt a weight fall from his shoulders as he realized Daniel had been right. Jean-Eric didn’t hate him as he was sincerely welcomed in.

The corner of his lips curled up a little, feeling himself relax as he followed the two men to the living room. There however was another surprise waiting for him as he spotted someone already sitting there. Quickly identifying the man as André Lotterer. The Frenchman’s team mate was sitting on one of the sofa’s like he belonged there. Confusing Max, but one glance over to Daniel made it clear he didn't have that problem. The Aussie just grinned at the man. “I should’ve known.” Was the only thing he said, moving over to greet the man.

Max hang back, feeling awkward. Daniel had never mentioned the man or that he would be here, so he had no idea why he was. “Max right?” André’s voice made him aware that the man’s attention was now on him. Nodding he took and shook the man’s outstretched hand. “André. Nice to meet you.”

“Same” was the only thing he could get out. Feeling completely out of his comfort zone. A stark contrast from Daniel, who seemed to be right at home. Even letting himself drop on the other sofa. Patting down on the space next to him, indicating to Max he should join him.

A hand on his shoulder made him look back, meeting Jean-Eric kinds eyes. “Go and take a seat” the man encouraged him with a smile. “Drinks?”

Max nodded. Yelping a little when Daniel pulled him down the moment he was in the Australian’s reach. Almost falling on top of the man as he lost his balance, before settling down next to him as Jean-Eric took their drink orders.

“You know who André is right?” Daniel surprised him by questioning.

Narrowing his eyes, he gave Daniel a look. Was he serious? “Le Mans winner. Jean-Eric’s team mate at Techeetah.”

“Jev” came the correcting shout from the kitchen. Reminding him of how the man had introduced himself earlier.

Daniel gave him a little embarrassed smile. “Just checking” the man defended his question innocently.

Max just shook his head, muttering, “idiot.” As he moved his arm to rest on the backrest behind Daniel. Feeling a little more at ease and knowing he didn’t need to hide his relationship here. Daniel had talked about him with Jev enough times. As the Aussie moved in to lean against him.

André however seemed surprised by their actions. “You two are together? How long?” And for a second Max worried he had made the wrong move, outing them, but there was no judgment in the German’s voice.

“About two years” Daniel answered without hesitation. For a second leaning his forehead against the side of Max’s his head fondly.

“Don’t tell me you are surprised” Jean-Eric told his team mate. Arriving back with the drinks and putting them on the table in front of Max and Daniel.

The older huffed offended. “Well excuse me for not being in the known.” But despite he still put his arm around Jean-Eric as the man sat down.

Max eyed them, feeling like the older wasn’t the only one not in the known as Daniel laughed. The Aussie looking at Vergne in surprise. “You never told him?”

The man shrugged, looking a bit sheepish. “I guess it never came up.”

“Seriously?” Daniel asked, which Max found ironic as he watched the exchanged. “Mate. You could have told him, you know.”

Blushing Jean-Eric opened his mouth, but Max, who felt bad for him, beat him to it. “Like you told me about them?” he questioned innocently. Enjoying how Daniel’s mouth dropped open as the room fell silent.

Then André let out a laugh. “Guess neither of them is very good at that department” he told Max with a wink and Max smiled at him. Concluding he liked the man.

Daniel pouted. “But you must have known about them” he tried to defend himself. “Or at least expected it. They call themselves ‘Jeandre’ for god sake.“

Unimpressed Max raised an eyebrow at him. “Does Maxiel ring a bell?”

“But unlike them, we don’t call ourselves that. Or post about it on social media” Daniel all but whined and Max just chuckled at how silly he was being, but honestly that was one of the things he liked so much about the man. His silliness balanced out his own seriousness.

That’s why he commented. “You’re an idiot” with a fond smile. “Just be lucky I love you.” 

Daniel grinned at him. “Always.” Placing a kiss on the Dutchman’s lips.

“Are they always like that?” he heard André wonder. Glancing at him from the corner of his eyes Max saw the man look at his own boyfriend in question.

Vergne shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. This is the first time I actually get to see them like this too.” Throwing an accusing look to Daniel. “As someone never wanted to bring his boy with him.”

A blush colored Daniel’s cheeks as he looked down at his lap, fidgeting a little with his hands. Guilt welt up inside him as Max eyed him. Knowing that the real reason Daniel had postponed the meeting was because of him. He had been the one reluctant to meet the man that he had replaced and Daniel knew that. What he hadn’t know was that Daniel had lied for him or that it had even been a thing.

Hating seeing Daniel like that he blurted out. “That’s my fault.”

Daniel’s hand instantly found his.”Max” he tried softly, but he just shook his head. The man didn’t need to cover for him, not anymore.

“You don’t have to lie or pretend for me Daniel” he told the man. He never should have had. Especially not to someone he considered a good friend. Just because Max had been feeling stupidly insecure. “As a matter of fact you shouldn’t even had to do it in the first place and for that I’m sorry.”

Placing a hand on Max his cheek, Daniel smiled at him fondly, making Max feel a little better. “I know.” Was all he said. “But I wanted to.” Aware they weren’t alone Max glanced at the two other men. Noticing André watched them in confusion, while Jean-Eric looked understanding, but with a bit of a sad look in his eyes that Max didn’t like. “It was better option than pushing you when you clearly weren’t ready” Daniel told him, pulling Max attention back to him. The Australian was smiling at him, meaningfully. 

“You thought I blamed you.” The calm statement came from Jean-Eric and Max found himself unable to meet the man’s eye. Even when he sounded understanding and not judgmental at all. “I’m past holding a grudge. And it was never against you in the first place” the Frenchman told him,sounding honest. “If anything I’m a little grateful I lost my spot to someone as deserving as you.” The comment took him by surprise and made him blush.

For most of his Toro Rosso time he had to hear that although talented, he was too young to be there. That he was too hyped up or not worthy of an Formula 1 seat, especially at his age. Others expected him to immediately work miracles. Not that he ever listened to the critics. Believing in his own abilities and determined to prove the doubters and haters wrong. So to hear someone like Vergne say that, well it felt pretty good. But at the same time it didn’t make him blind to the fact that Toro Rosso’s and dr. Marko’s decision had caused Vergne his Formula 1 career.

“I wasn’t in a good place back then” Vergne continued to surprise him. And Max recalled hearing stories about the man back then, of him having health issues. “I am much better now through” Jean-Eric reassured him with a smile. “So maybe in the end it was a good thing.” It didn't sound all that convincing, but then the man grinned. “Besides if it hadn’t happened I might have never met this idiot.” Pulling André closer to him.

Offended the German huffed, pushing him away halfheartedly. “I’m not an idiot.”

Jev hummed, looking at the man meaningful. “You’re my idiot _mon chéri._”

Albeit trying to act annoyed, André smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on the Frenchman’s cheek. Max watched them with a smile. The way the two interacted reminded him a little of Daniel and himself. And Vergne truly sounded like he made peace with what happened in the past.

After that they fell into an easy conversation. No longer feeling uncomfortable, Max chatted and laughed along with the men. Truly enjoyed himself as they had dinner with their hosts, before settling back down on the sofas for a movie. An old one, but when Max had said that out loud he was met with three glares. “It’s a classic” Daniel had argued, so Max had wisely kept his mouth shut after that. And the movie turned out to be a decent one, so he could understand why the men were so fond of it.

**

The credits rolled over the screen as Max stretched his body, glancing over at the other sofa. A chuckle escaping his lips at seeing that André had fallen asleep against Jev. The latter met his gaze amused, nodding over to Daniel. A little confused Max pulled away a little from the chest he had been leaning against to see the Aussie asleep as well. Unbelievable, Max thought with a light shake of his head.

Meanwhile Jev untangled himself from André’s grasp. Gesturing with his head towards the kitchen. Giving a nod, Max carefully moved Daniel’s arms from his waist. Stilling when the man made a soft sound of protest, but continued when Daniel the man didn’t wake up.

Following the Frenchman into the kitchen, he accepted another drink from the man. “I am really happy that you decided to come along this time” Jean-Eric spoke, making Max feel a flare of guilt. Especially now that he knew his worries had been completely ungrounded. Opening his mouth to apologize, he was stopped by Vergne holding up his hand. “Don’t worry. I get it” the man hurried to say. “I just brought it up again because I was curious about you” the man admitted with a soft smile. Taking a seat at the table. “Dan always talks about you, you know.”

Max felt himself blush as he followed the man's example. Not surprised to hear that fact about his boyfriend. Having witnessed Daniel talking on the phone with the man more then once. Not to mention that Daniel was very open and outspoken about their relationship with his friends and family, while he himself was more private and less vocal.

“And I don’t have to tell you he cares a lot about you” the Frenchman added with a smile and Max shook his head. Well aware of how much Daniel loved him. “And it’s good to see you two are still going strong, even now that Dan’s at Renault.” And so was he. There was no denying that he had been worried as hell about the move. As his thoughts moved back to that period he didn't notice the change in demeanor in the man across from him. “Can I-Can I ask how you coped with all that?” Vergne hesitantly asked him. Looking a bit uneasy.

“Jean-Eric” he sighed. Not willing to bring up the subject. Things between him and Daniel had been rocky back then, but anything Daniel might have said about the subject to his friend was in the past now. No need to bring it back up.

“Jev” the man corrected almost automatically. “And you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable with it” he added he hurried to say. The words were steady, but Max was surprised by how timid the man suddenly was, shuffling around uneasy on his chair. It gave him the feeling there was more to the question then he first assumed. Or that it was about something that happened between Daniel and him. It made him a little curious. 

That’s why he found himself saying. “Well I’d lie if I said it was easy. Because it was certainly not” he admitted, feeling a bit uneasy at opening up about the subject. “Especially just after Dan told me about his decision…, well it was difficult to say the least” Max told him. Not matter how unnerving it was, he couldn't help but feel like it was somehow important to the other man that he was honest. “Mostly because I was upset and unwilling to except it. To me it felt like he was leaving me.” And that had scared him more than anything. Back then it had felt like it was only a matter of time before Daniel would end things with him and that idea was far harder to accept than the move itself.

Jev nodded. “So how did you end up handling it?”

“Well to be honest I didn’t, not at first” Max admitted. Laughing bitterly as he thought back at his behavior. “I was just scared and so angry.” He had tried to shut Daniel out. Thinking that it might be better to push him away and guard his heart, in the hopes it would hurt less when Daniel did decided to leave him. “But Daniel was very insistent and didn’t let my stubborn ass get away with it. He truly showed me he was willing to fight for us, while I was petrified and willing to give up.” If Daniel hadn’t done so, their relationship most likely wouldn’t have survived. But his boyfriend knew him. Saw right through what he had been trying to do and simply refused to let him do it. “In a way I believed he was ruining what we had, our relationship, but looking back he was the one that saved it.

“Did he?”

Max nodded. “Not just by refusing to give up, but I think also because of his move.”

Confused, Jev raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Being team mates was a lot of fun, but in a way it had gotten to the part where it was starting to cause tension between us. It was on the verge of becoming toxic as the lines between work and our relationship started to blur. Daniel no longer felt truly happy with the team and things might have become unhealthy if he had stayed” he admitted. Something he had been unwilling to see back then, but come to learn and realize over this season. It did take some time to get used to not being in the same team anymore, but it turned out they were happier now than they had been in a long time.

Jev bit his lip, not meeting his eyes as he stayed quiet. And Max started to get worried he might have been a little to open and honest. Even when Daniel already knew all this, he might have not told his friend about it all, keeping up appearance.

“The uh.., the reason I asked, you see is…” Jev started, stumbling over his words. Then he looked up, meeting Max eyes with determination. “André might be leaving the team.” Max eyes got big. Yes he had the feeling there was more to Jev’s interest, but he hadn’t expected that. The two seemed like such an established team in Formula E. “He got an offer from another team.”

“And he’s thinking about taking it” Max concluded. Jev gave a nod and everything suddenly made sense.

“I guess I am very much like you in the situation.” The man tried to give him a smile, but failed. Not that Max could blame him. Reaching over, he gave the man’s hand a soft squeeze. Still remember all too well how he himself had felt, when he was in the Frenchman’s shoes. “And the fear is paralyzing.”

Max nodded, familiar with the feeling. “And how is André looking at this?” he questioned. Although it was obvious the man wasn't feeling the same, or else they wouldn’t been having this conversation.

“A bit like Daniel did” Jev told him, running a hand over his face. “It sometimes feels like he doesn’t see the impact this could have on our lives.” Giving Max a déjà vu. “But now that I’ve talked to you, maybe I-.” The man’s voice broke and he seemed to be close to tears. “Maybe I’ve been letting my fears cloud my judgment. Maybe it has kept me from seeing his point of view.”

Feeling his lips curl up into a little smile, he told the man. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Don’t let your fears blind you and really talk to him” he advised. If only he hadn’t, then I would have saved Daniel and himself from a tense and difficult time were their relationship had been pretty much on the rocks. 

“I will try” Jev told him. Suddenly he huffed out a laugh. “And I think like Daniel, André won’t let me go without a fight” he admitted, a little more lighthearted, “I might not be as stubborn as you, but I do have a habit of letting my insecurities get to me. Of closing myself off in fear of getting hurt again.” Something Max could only understand, considering the man’s life. “And André knows that.”

“I hope so for you, but it will help if he doesn’t have to” Max entrusted him. “You don’t want to deal with the fact that you doubted him, doubted your relationship. Because trust me that is not a good feeling.” Honestly it sucked and it had made him feel terrible and sick to his stomach when he had realized he had put Daniel, the man he loved through that. The Aussie hadn’t deserved any of that and all because of his stupid fears.

“Sorry you had to go through all that” Vergne told him honestly, now giving his hand a squeeze.

Max gave a little shrug. It was done and over. “In the end we’ve got through it and learned from it and that what is important.” And that was the truth. “Me probably a little more than Dan."

“I’m thankful I have you to talk about it” Jev told him with a smile. “I tried to with Daniel, but you’re probably not surprised that we weren’t really on the same line of thinking.” Max chuckled, no he wasn’t after this conversation.

“Happy to help.”

"_Merci._" Jev raised his glass and Max clinked his own against it. “Want to see if your men are still asleep?” With a nod, Max got back up to move to the living room where Daniel just started to get up.

“There you are.” Sounding way too relieved for Max his liking. What did he expect, that he fled the house while Daniel was asleep?

“What? Afraid I chased him off?” Jev joked with a smirk. Throwing Max a playful wink as he moved back to the sofa were André was just waking up.

“Wouldn’t put it passed you” Daniel threw back at his friend, who chuckled.

Watching the interaction between the two friends with a smile, Max put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Don’t worry, you’ve still got me” Max teased, kissing the man’s cheek. “Besides I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, you know.”

“Never doubted it for a second” Daniel said as he pulled Max flushed against him. Making the Dutchman chuckle as the Aussie nuzzled his neck.

“Aren’t you two cute” André commented, before muffling a yawn.

Daniel ignored him, for most part. “I think that’s our cue to leave, what do you think?” Leaning his head against Daniel’s, Max agreed. It was late and if he was honest, he was tired as well.

The Aussie was the first to sat his goodbye’s, giving André an one armed hug. Before enveloping his friend into a full one, almost lifting Jev off his feet. Rolling his eyes Max followed his example and hugged the Frenchman. Who he after today considered a friend. Especially now that he knew how alike they were in some ways. “Call me if you need anything okay” he whispered in the man’s ear. More than willing to help Jev through the situation he had to go through alone. Sure he had had his family and friends, but they never been in a the situation he had been.

A little more tentatively he moved over to the oldest man. Giving him a bit of an uneasy smile, but André just pulled him into his arms with a grin. _“Danke, das du für ihn da warst_.” And it took all of Max not to gasp in surprise at the German’s words. “_Er brauchte einen Freund_.” Leaving no doubt in Max his mind that the man had woken up at some point and overheard at least part of his and Jev’s conversation.

Making sure to keep his face straight as they pulled apart, Once he had he was met a surprised and confused faces. Jev seemed tense as his worried eyes locked with his, so Max gave him a smile. No need for him to worry. Deciding on keeping André’s secret as he felt that if anything it might actually be a good thing André knew. Considering it a white lie as he doubted it would hurt Jev, not in the long run.

**

“Something happened while I was asleep, didn’t it” Daniel said the moment they got in the car.

Max flashed him a grin. “It did.” No need to lie about it as he secretly enjoying how Daniel gave him a look that said ‘and?’. For a moment he considering leaving Daniel in the dark a little longer, but decided against letting him suffer. “Let’s just say that we are very much alike.”

Daniel gave him a confused look. “Who? You and Jev?” Sounding surprised and Max couldn’t blame him. Character wise they were indeed very different.

“Me and him. We and them.”

That seemed to confuse Daniel even more. “That so?”

Humming he looked at the road ahead of them. “Jev told you about André’s offer right?”

Taken aback Daniel looked at him, forgetting for a second that he was driving as the car slowed down. “Wait. Jev told you about that?” he asked flabbergasted, before seemingly realizing how it sounded. “I mean, that’s pretty damn confident information. Barely anyone knows about it.“ Obviously. So far he hadn’t even heard rumors about it.

“He only told me because he wanted to talk to someone who’s been through it” Max explained. Adding, “Besides you.” When Daniel opened his mouth. “And from what he told me, André is standing in it very similar to how you were, while Jev's more like me." 

Daniel gave a nod. “So did you two have a good talk?” Sounding both curious as a bit hopeful.

“I think so” Max nodded. At least that was how he experienced it. “I told him how I felt back then.”

Both of Daniel’s eyebrows shut up at that. “All of it?” Max was a straight forward person, but privately he rarely opened up to people he wasn’t close to. Which Daniel of course knew, hence his surprise right now.

“Yeah, everything” Max confirmed. “Because that’s what he needed to hear. So I told him about my fears, my anger, that I tried to push you away and how you wouldn’t let me.”

“Wow” Daniel breathed out. Letting it all sink in for a moment, before glancing over with a smirk. “You told him not to be a stubborn idiot like you then?” he teased.

He should be a little offended, but instead Max chuckled a little. It was the truth after all. He knew that and thankfully so had Daniel, even back then. “Not in so many words, but I did tell him not to let his fears blind him” he admitted. And now he could only hope that his advise would make the situation a little easier for the two men. Or that Jev would indeed call him if he wanted another talk or just a listening ear. The man didn’t have to go through all of it alone.

Smiling, Daniel reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m proud of you, you know that.” Confusing him. Proud of what? All he had done was talk and share his experience. “You’ve grown and learned so much since then.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Max turned his head to look out the window. But his corners of his mouth did curl op into a smile at the compliment. “Wouldn’t have happened without you” he admitted shyly.

“Bullcrap” Daniel told him. “We did it together.” His eyes flew back at Aussie, hearing that. Meeting Daniel’s, although he frequently glanced back at the road as well, and even in the dark Max seemingly could see the truth in them. “Love isn’t an one way street you know” the man told him. “You might be stubborn, but at the same time I realized that I wasn't willing to let you go. That you meant too much to me. And that was enough for me to fight for what I want, for your love."

A little taken back by the confession, Max felt speechless. Not sure how to respond to that. 

“Seriously though. Thank you for being a friend to Jev" Daniel added.

Going back to the original subject, Max smiled. "Of course. I just hope it helps him" he told his boyfriend honestly. Quickly bringing up his hand to cover a sudden yawn. 

“Tired?”

Humming Max nodded. He hadn't noticed, but exhaustion was starting to kick in. Not surprising seeing the hour and that it had been a pretty long day as well. 

“Well I got a perfectly good pillow here.” Daniel moved his right shoulder. Laughing Max let his head lean on it. Doubting he would actually be able to fall asleep like that, but welcoming the offer anyway. “Sleep and we will be home before you know it.” And no matter of what he just thought, he felt himself already drifting asleep before he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> “Danke, das du für ihn da warst - Thank you foe being there for him.  
Er brauchte einen Freund. - He needed a friend
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Kudos are very welcome, comments are even more appreciated


End file.
